


Desensibilizzazione

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "Confusione. Gli occhi di Bucky sembravano ricolmi di quello stato emotivo. E anche insicurezza. Di cosa doveva aver paura ora che era con lui, ora che stavano insieme? Cercò di scavare in quello sguardo, ma Bucky lo distolse, come se non volesse che cercasse ancora e trovasse qualcosa di più terribile."





	Desensibilizzazione

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge **A Stucky, a day** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))

Ecco, sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe accaduto. Sapeva che prima o poi glielo avrebbe chiesto e lui non avrebbe saputo come reagire o cosa dirgli. E ora, era come trovarsi in un limbo da cui non sapeva come uscire. Di primo acchito, avrebbe voluto trovare una scusa qualsiasi: un mal di testa (proprio una scusa da super-soldato), un’altra cosa da fare (con chi e dove?), dire semplicemente che non ne aveva voglia…

E sì, i ricordi dell’Hydra c’entravano, ma non nel senso che intendeva lui. O, forse, anche.

Semplicemente, non riusciva a dirgli che non sarebbe stato in grado di fare l’amore con lui.

E non perché non l’amasse. Dio santo, avrebbe dato la sua vita per lui in quell’istante; lo amava da quando aveva sedici anni e i calzoni gli stavano ancora larghi; si erano promessi di stare insieme per sempre, “fino alla fine”. Ma _quello_ non riusciva più a farlo.

“Buck, non mi desideri?” chiese Steve, con un’espressione rammaricata, quasi gli stesse piantando un coltello nel cuore.

Come si fa a non desiderare Capitan America? Ma c’era di più: lui conosceva l’anima che si nascondeva dietro quel corpo possente e incredibile e sapeva che la sua forza interna superava la potenza fisica. Era quella, che aveva voluto seguire sin dall’inizio, non il fenomeno da baraccone da dare in pasto ai media o l’eroe muscoloso su cui sospirare. Era quella, che desiderava.

“Io ti amo, Steve” e glielo disse come se volesse andare oltre il concetto di desiderio.

Si può amare una persona anche senza che il desiderio prorompa e occupi la parte più importante di un rapporto, no? Eppure, sapeva che era importante… Se lo ricordava, quanto fosse importante.

Il Bucky di un tempo era un grande amatore e conosceva tutti i segreti per far godere chi si accompagnava alle sue braccia. Conosceva ogni più piccolo segreto del corpo di Steve, per farlo arrivare al piacere estremo.

“Allora, cosa ti ferma?” gli chiese quella voce di miele e, a volte, ancora ingenua come quella di un bambino.

Cosa lo fermava?

“Dai, vieni a letto, Buck. Vieni sotto le coperte e facciamo l’amore.”

Che invito allettante…

Guardava la pelle di Steve, così liscia e perfetta, chiara come latte, senza imperfezioni, e avrebbe voluto… avrebbe voluto allungare la sua mano e sfiorarla, ma aveva un nodo in gola e il timore che sarebbe stato un errore.

Deglutì e lasciò andare un respiro angoscioso, si sentì tremare le membra, abbassò lo sguardo davanti a quell’offerta e diede le spalle al compagno, allontanandosi dalla loro camera da letto.

Steve si alzò dal letto e lo raggiunse, bloccandolo per un braccio e cercando di parlargli.

“Che ti prende, Buck?” chiese, con voce preoccupata. Poi, si mise davanti a lui, avvolgendogli il viso con le mani; glielo sollevò verso il proprio, occhi negli occhi, cercando di capire cosa celassero.

Confusione. Gli occhi di Bucky sembravano ricolmi di quello stato emotivo. E anche insicurezza. Di cosa doveva aver paura ora che era con lui, ora che stavano insieme? Cercò di scavare in quello sguardo, ma Bucky lo distolse, come se non volesse che cercasse ancora e trovasse qualcosa di più terribile. La sua espressione sembrava rigida e le sue iridi chiare si erano indurite. La bocca serrata, come cucita attorno a qualcosa di indicibile.

“Ti prego, parlami” gli chiese Steve, infilando la sua mano tra quei capelli lunghi e lasciati un po’ incolti, guardandolo con tutta la dolcezza del mondo. “Sai che puoi dirmi ogni cosa e che io sarò qui per te, per qualsiasi cosa, fino alla fine.”

Steve aveva capito che quello era uno di quei momenti in cui l’ombra dell’Hydra avviluppava la mente e il corpo di Bucky come in delle spire e non lo lasciava più andare. Ma ora, c’era lui.

Lo avvolse nel proprio abbraccio, facendolo posare sulla propria spalla, anche se lo sentiva rigido e poco reattivo. Il suo Bucky sembrava diventato improvvisamente “freddo”, come se fosse di nuovo intrappolato nel ghiaccio.

“So che ti hanno fatto cose orribili” esordì, con la voce vibrante in cui si sentiva la rabbia trattenuta, ma nemmeno per un istante la tenerezza del suo abbraccio venne meno. “Sono cosciente di non sapere tutto ciò che di più doloroso hai dovuto affrontare” ammise, sentendosi addosso la colpa di tutto ciò che Bucky aveva sofferto. “Ma io sono qui perché non ti accada più, perché d’ora in poi tu possa solo sentire il mio amore per te” terminò, con una voce dolcissima.

Le orecchie attente di Bucky registrarono ogni singola parola, ogni singola tonalità, e lui socchiuse gli occhi con un altro respiro profondo. No, era meglio che Steve non sapesse cosa gli avevano fatto, perché altrimenti sarebbe impazzito di dolore e probabilmente non avrebbe più voluto toccarlo o abbracciarlo.

Anche solo fargli sapere di quante volte, nei decenni, era stato violentato nelle maniere più atroci, lo avrebbe annientato – e, dopotutto, ne aveva perso il conto molto tempo fa. Parlargli dei dettagli sarebbe stato anche peggio.

“Perdonami, Steve” poté solo dire, stancamente, riuscendo a sollevare le mani e posandole sui suoi fianchi, il viso sempre basso e la voce piena di rammarico. Anche lui avrebbe voluto renderlo felice, ma si rendeva conto in quel momento che non ne era in grado. Forse, non ne sarebbe stato più in grado.

Le sue dita provarono a muoversi, sfiorando a malapena la sua pelle nel punto in cui la curva del fianco incontrava la linea dell’inguine e, di nuovo, si sentì tremare. Non poteva. Anche se voleva, _non poteva_.

Provare piacere era sbagliato. Dopo sarebbe seguito il dolore.

Ruppe il contatto, come a disagio, e cercò di divincolarsi dall’abbraccio di Steve.

Lui si era accorto di quel timidissimo tentativo e del subitaneo allontanamento. Non poteva fare a meno di porsi domande.

“Qualunque cosa, Bucky… Qualunque cosa sia successa… non è stata colpa tua” provò a dire, cercando di trattenerlo ma senza forzarlo.

No, quello non era stato sicuramente colpa sua, ma ormai faceva parte di lui, del fatto che fosse un assassino e un assassino non ha bisogno di quelle cose. L’unica cosa a cui avrebbe dovuto pensare era solo la sua “missione”. Quello che gli era stato fatto, era stato per renderlo “perfetto”: senza emozioni, senza sentimenti, senza bisogni, senza desideri… Una perfetta macchina da guerra, con più nulla di umano, un’arma micidiale e un oggetto da usare.

Era stato plasmato nella violenza e non riusciva più a concepire nulla al di là di essa.

Eppure, Steve era così gentile, così positivo e pieno di “fede” in lui… Nel suo Bucky, che in fondo al suo cuore fosse rimasto quello di sempre, capace di infinito trasporto, di amare e far sentire amati anche solo con lo sguardo, di dare piacere e provarne a sua volta… E invece, era stato “desensibilizzato” del tutto, provocandogli quello che un medico avrebbe chiamato un disturbo di sessualità ipoattiva, come minimo. Era legato al trauma di abusi sessuali ripetuti.

“Non ne sono capace” si ritrovò a farfugliare, ancora preso dai propri pensieri.

Steve lo guardò leggermente perplesso, non capendo a cosa si riferisse nello specifico. Lo vedeva mortificato e ferito, come se si vergognasse di se stesso. Era un’espressione così dolorosa che avrebbe voluto poterlo stringere, fino a farlo scomparire in sé, nel proprio cuore, che possedeva un enorme spazio solo per lui, lasciato lì da settant’anni, e farlo diventare parte di sé. Uno spazio dove sarebbe stato solo cullato dolcemente, sfiorato delicatamente, baciato con amore, circondato da un calore avvolgente e riposante, dove sarebbe stato in pace. Doveva esserci così tanto a tormentarlo… e lui non l’avrebbe abbandonato a questo. Non lo avrebbe abbandonato più.

“Non ci credo” gli mormorò in risposta, posando le labbra sulla sua testa china e lasciando un bacio delicatissimo tra i capelli. Vide il viso di Bucky sollevarsi e guardarlo perplesso e ansioso, come a chiedergli come lo sapesse, e lui gli rispose con un sorriso, accarezzandogli la guancia.

Le sue dita passarono sotto gli occhi lucidi del compagno, accarezzandogli quella pelle morbida con il tocco più delicato che avesse, come se accarezzasse il petalo di un fiore: il fiore più bello e raro del mondo. Questo era Bucky, per lui.

Lo vide reagire con un lievissimo movimento del viso, che sembrava seguire la direzione di quel tocco: il linguaggio non verbale del corpo non mentiva mai. I micromovimenti, poi, erano quelli che mentivano meno di tutti. Bucky aveva solo bisogno di tempo, pazienza e dedizione. Tanta dedizione. E lui si sarebbe dedicato a lui con tutto se stesso.

“Ti prego, lascia fare a me” gli mormorò, toccandogli la fronte con le labbra e provando a sintonizzarsi con le sue reazioni, anche minime. “Fidati di me, Buck” gli chiese con un filo di voce dolcemente arrochita, mentre scendeva con quel tocco delicato verso la tempia sinistra, sfiorandola a malapena.

Bucky si sentiva bloccato in quella posizione, nel corridoio, con Steve che gli sbarrava la strada per raggiungere il divano e passare la notte lì, lontano da certi pensieri e tentazioni, con i suoi occhi così trasparenti e riempiti di luce da sembrare sovraumani. Lo guardava come non immaginava nemmeno di poter essere visto: fino ad allora, sguardi pieni di cupidigia, di bramosia rapace o fredda indifferenza si erano posati su di lui, per dargli le peggiori torture e infliggergli le sofferenze più disumane.

Avere fiducia in lui. L’aveva sempre avuta. Niente era mai riuscito a farla vacillare, se non quando gli avevano detto che non esisteva più nessun Capitan America che sarebbe potuto venire a salvarlo. E lì si era totalmente abbandonato al destino. Era stato allora che aveva rinunciato a combattere per resistere al dolore e alla sofferenza e non piegarsi al volere dei suoi torturatori, fino a farsi cancellare il ricordo della propria esistenza. Era stato allora che aveva tacitamente accettato di diventare quella macchina di morte che avrebbe collezionato una dozzina di omicidi in cinquant’anni. In verità, anche di più, solo che non comparivano nei dossier ufficiali.

Quando lo aveva rincontrato, su quella strada piena di persone in fuga e macchine ribaltate e distrutte, niente gli aveva riportato alla mente un ricordo se non quella parola pronunciata da lui: “Bucky”. E davvero, non aveva la più pallida idea di che razza di nome fosse e di _chi_ fosse, perché il suo nome era “Soldato” e non aveva passato, non aveva futuro, aveva solo il presente delle sue missioni. Lo aveva chiamato di nuovo Bucky nel loro ultimo scontro, anzi, aveva detto il suo nome per intero e la sua voce gli sembrava ogni attimo più familiare, diveniva ogni momento più chiara, come se si ergesse al di sopra di tutte le voci che si erano sovrapposte nella sua mente in quei decenni, solo per dargli ordini, ferirlo e umiliarlo.

Lo aveva chiamato “amico” e aveva abbandonato lo scudo per non combatterlo; si era fatto riempire di pugni e non aveva reagito, solo per dirgli “sarò con te fino alla fine”… e allora, era stato come se avesse aperto gli occhi e avesse finalmente riconosciuto la persona che aveva amato più della sua stessa vita e di cui si fidava più di ogni altra su quel pianeta. Ma gli ci erano voluti mesi, più di un anno, per rimettere ogni tassello al suo posto, e solo dopo un colpo alla testa aveva finito per ricordare davvero tutto ciò che lo legava a quell’uomo biondo e dallo sguardo trasparente come il vetro e deciso come un pugno nello stomaco.

Le contingenze li avevano tenuti separati per altri mesi, mentre in Wakanda gli toglievano il condizionamento mentale, ma non tutti i ricordi più tragici che aveva sperimentato nelle maglie dell’Hydra.

Adesso, quei tocchi sul suo viso non erano più come qualcosa di sconosciuto, che gli facesse provare un’ansia timorosa pur percependone il calore; e nemmeno i baci gli erano più sconosciuti: la dolcezza di Steve era come un balsamo per il suo corpo e la sua anima e, anche se aveva mille remore, li cercava da lui e li accettava con piacere. Era a tutto il resto che non sapeva cosa rispondere, e nemmeno i ricordi del Bucky prima della caduta dal treno lo aiutavano, perché allora era qualcosa che non rifiutava, perché allora era qualcosa che anche lui offriva a Steve e dava piacere a entrambi… I loro corpi, l’uno sull’altro, ad accarezzarsi, strofinarsi, frizionarsi a vicenda, a sciogliersi l’uno nell’altro: anche il solo ricordo avrebbe dovuto dargli eccitazione.

Adesso, il piacere dava solo dolore… E voleva evitare a Steve l’imbarazzo di un compagno che non sapeva – _non poteva_ – rispondere alle sue aspettative. Voleva persino evitare che pensasse che fosse lui a essere inadeguato, conoscendolo. Tuttavia, sapeva che Steve non era tipo da arrendersi a un “no” e che prima o poi sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare dove voleva.

Lasciò andare il respiro con un ansito profondo e angoscioso, andando a posare la propria testa sul suo petto e socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Non so se tu… puoi fidarti di me, Steve” mormorò, stringendo le dita sulle sue braccia possenti, che sembravano davvero poterlo proteggere dal male del mondo intero. “Potrebbe… non essere… così facile… né così piacevole” balbettò con fatica, mentre cercava la forza, dentro di sé, di potergli permettere davvero di toccare il suo corpo.

Quelle erano le mani di Steve, sapeva da sempre che poteva fidarsi e che gli avrebbe permesso qualsiasi cosa su di lui, ma temeva di non avere delle reazioni che Steve avrebbe potuto trovare normali, piacevoli o appaganti. O, anche solo, di _non avere_ delle reazioni.

“Lascia che ci provi, Bucky” sospirò l’altro, posando di nuovo le labbra sulla sua testa e strofinandole sui suoi capelli. “Non importa cosa dovrò fare o quanto tempo ci vorrà, ma io ti prometto che sarò in grado di prendermi cura di te.”

Bucky non poté evitare di sentirsi gli occhi prudere e bruciare leggermente. Steve, come sempre, aveva un’esagerata prospettiva di sé, ma non era quella sua convinzione e la sua smodata fiducia nelle proprie possibilità a renderlo speciale e a fare in modo che tutto quello che diceva si avverasse?

Poteva davvero desiderare che ce la facesse? Che lo riportasse a essere un uomo e non un oggetto, un essere umano capace di godere del calore, delle carezze, della presenza di un altro corpo sul proprio e dentro, di poterlo persino ricambiare? O si sarebbe irrigidito? Sarebbe fuggito con la mente altrove, alienando se stesso da tutto il resto? O, peggio, avrebbe avuto una reazione violenta di cui avrebbe pagato le conseguenze il suo Steve?

“Ti prego… se dovessi avere reazioni inconsulte, allontanati” Steve gli sentì mormorare, con un’espressione ancora angustiata, mentre sulle sue palpebre basse sembrava brillare una lacrima.

“Mi fermerò” gli sussurrò, avvolgendogli ancora le guance nei palmi caldi e abbassandosi verso di lui. “Mi fermerò ogni volta che me lo chiederai, ogni volta che avrai bisogno di tempo, di qualsiasi cosa, anche solo di un attimo di respiro, anche solo per abituarti a un contatto, a un semplice tocco… Io resterò sempre con te e non smetterò un attimo di starti vicino.”

Non era quello che gli aveva chiesto, ma anche solo sentirsi fare quella promessa gli fece nascere un sorriso timidissimo e tenero sulle labbra. Steve lo considerò un miracolo e anche un “via libera” indiretto.

Lo fece sdraiare sulle lenzuola, come gli aveva chiesto all’inizio, e gli tolse la canotta che ricopriva sia il suo petto che la parte in vibranio che gli rivestiva parte della spalla. Si mise sopra le sue cosce e lo guardò con tenerezza, mentre si accorgeva di quanto l’altro cercasse di non apparire nervoso. La sua mano tornò ad avvolgergli la guancia calda e Steve si abbassò a posare le labbra sulle sue, con dolcezza.

“Voglio che inizi ad assaporare ogni sensazione, partendo dal tatto e dal gusto, Buck.”

Le sue labbra si chiusero su quelle di lui, premendo appena, in un tocco delicato e caldo. Sospirò, mentre le assaporava e ne saggiava la morbidezza. Erano sempre state delle labbra che scatenavano desideri peccaminosi e avrebbe voluto divorarle, se non si fosse ripromesso di dare a Bucky tutto il tempo che gli occorreva. Lui sembrava rispondere timidamente a quei baci, rispondere ai tocchi come era già accaduto fino ad allora, cercando di rilassarsi: socchiuse gli occhi, cercò di regolare il respiro e sembrava stesse andando bene.

A quel punto, Steve provò a separare le sue labbra e a stuzzicarle con tocchi leggeri della lingua. Sentì Bucky rispondergli con un lieve respiro, mentre apriva leggermente le labbra per farsi invadere. Lo interpretò come un permesso per continuare. Le loro lingue si incontrarono e si intrecciarono, accarezzandosi lentamente. Quella di Steve era così calda che Bucky si sentì la bocca invasa di fuoco. Ansimò, quando le carezze aumentarono di intensità, e si sentì riempire il palato di quella presenza.

In quel momento, ricordò che anche Rumlow gli metteva la lingua in bocca, esplorandogli il palato come un animale in calore, mordendogli la lingua e succhiandogliela con forza, lascivamente, in maniera disgustosa, riempendolo della sua saliva, e lui glielo lasciava fare, altrimenti lo avrebbe colpito allo stomaco o gli avrebbe serrato la gola finché non avrebbe aperto la sua “dannata” bocca per cercare di respirare.

Si sentì un nodo stringergli la gola, anche se nessuno la stava toccando; una sensazione di disagio lo stava facendo iniziare ad ansimare nervosamente.

Steve se ne accorse e si fermò all’istante, sollevando la bocca dalla sua e guardandolo.

“Va tutto bene, Buck… riprendi il respiro” gli disse, con voce calma e gentile. “Sono qui, amore mio… sono qui” mormorò, come una nenia. Vedeva lo sguardo di Bucky farsi quasi languido, mentre tornava a respirare.

Bucky pensò che doveva davvero darsi una calmata: era con Steve e non con Rumlow. Se solo fosse riuscito a scacciare dalla propria mente quell’immagine… Sollevò lo sguardo verso quello del compagno, deglutendo e cercando di _capire_ , _accettare_ che ora la realtà era cambiata e che non aveva alcun bisogno di essere teso. Gli venne da sollevare le mani e portarle all’altezza degli zigomi di Steve, cercando di sottolineare, attraverso il contatto, i suoi lineamenti: era proprio il suo Steve, nessun altro. I suoi occhi indugiarono sui particolari del viso, mentre le sue mani continuavano a muoversi su di lui, come in un bisogno di toccarlo per riconoscerlo: nessuna barba ispida, capelli a spazzola e occhi scuri che sembravano volerlo divorare solo con lo sguardo.

Steve non disse nulla, ma iniziò ad assecondare i suoi movimenti e, anzi, era come se volesse mostrargli che quelle carezze gli davano piacere e che le desiderava: posò una guancia sulla sua mano di metallo, strofinandovela piano, senza mostrare alcun fastidio; baciò il palmo dell’altra mano e sospirò piacevolmente. Poi aprì gli occhi su Bucky, con un sorriso dolce e un po’ commosso. Probabilmente, Bucky nemmeno immaginava quanto Steve benedicesse lui e la sua presenza, nonostante tutti i problemi che ci sarebbero stati da affrontare.

Bucky lo guardò intensamente e anche lui rispose con un timido sorriso: il suo compagno stava provando un po’ di piacere al suo tocco. Sì, ora ce l’aveva chiaro in mente, che era con Steve, e forse il resto sarebbe venuto più naturale. Sarebbe riuscito a continuare.

Steve gli prese la mano, quella umana, con una stretta leggera; la fece scivolare lungo il collo, la spalla , per poi farla posare sui propri pettorali. Per tutto il percorso, non aveva fatto che sospirare di piacere, mentre Bucky sotto di lui non riusciva a non guardarlo esterrefatto. Il viso di Steve sembrava illuminarsi, il modo in cui abbassava lo sguardo e apriva le labbra nei sospiri lo rendeva sensuale oltre ogni limite. Il contatto sotto le sue dita era reale, sentiva la pelle liscia e calda, la vibrazione del proprio polpastrello al tatto, lungo la via, ed era come se la scoprisse per la prima volta.

La mano di Steve lo guidò ancora, su quella collina di pelle, lasciando che gli sfiorasse la punta già irta del capezzolo, e vi fece strofinare il palmo sopra. Bucky guardò affascinato quanto il corpo di Steve fosse bello, guardò lui che si lasciava andare a quelle espressioni di piacere, e sentì in sé il desiderio di fare qualcosa per aumentarlo: il pollice e l’indice si mossero a pizzicare leggermente quel punto già eccitato, strofinandovi i polpastrelli sensibili, e Steve ansimò e gemette piano, mentre lo guardava con un sorriso soffuso e lo chiamava con una voce morbida, quasi sussurrata. Quel suono ebbe l’effetto di fargli uscire un sussulto dalla gola: era un gemito, quello? Era un gemito… Ed era stato Steve a provocarglielo.

Si fermò un istante, con lo sguardo sbarrato e sorpreso. Stava davvero iniziando a sentire qualcosa? Rimase fermo a contemplare quel momento: era tutto calmo e sospeso, intorno a lui. Tese l’orecchio, non c’erano rumori metallici e bastoni o tirapugni o cinghie o fruste o affari appuntiti o tutti gli altri strumenti di tortura; non c’era Rumlow con la minaccia di farlo urlare di dolore, se avesse sentito un gemito dalla sua voce.

Steve lo osservò, in quel momento, quasi in una sorta di scoperta di sé e del mondo, e lasciò la presa della sua mano sul proprio torace, tornando ad accarezzare con la guancia il palmo in vibranio dell’altra. Il metallo era freddo, ma non spiacevole.

Guidò ancora la sua mano lungo gli addominali, guardando le dita di Bucky che ne seguivano ogni linea e ogni collina scolpita fino a sfiorargli il pube, e vide Bucky deglutire forte. Con un altro movimento, gli fece fare il percorso inverso, risalendo verso il petto, poi gli sorrise.

“Buck… puoi toccarmi ovunque, se vuoi” gli propose. “Io non farò nulla che tu non voglia. Tu, invece, fa quello che desideri…”

Gli sembrava una buona idea. Bucky si sarebbe sentito libero e, forse, lentamente, avrebbe ripreso confidenza con le proprie sensazioni corporee.

L’altro rimase a fissarlo in silenzio, un po’ sorpreso da quella proposta. Da quel che ricordava, erano state veramente rare le volte in cui aveva avuto le mani libere per toccare il corpo di altri. Lo avevano sempre considerato troppo pericoloso; tranne Pierce. Lui si faceva toccare, consapevole che avrebbe potuto fargli solo quello che gli ordinava. Sapeva che non si sarebbe ribellato e che non l’avrebbe colpito, perché quello che sarebbe accaduto dopo lo avrebbe quasi ucciso.

Lo ricordava: pestaggio, tortura, elettroshock… sesso con Pierce. Missione. Di nuovo sesso. Criogenizzazione fino alla prossima missione.

Era come una sequenza quasi stabile nella sua mente, tranne le volte in cui c’era Rumlow a “trattarlo”: allora, la sequenza era pestaggio, sesso, tortura, sesso… elettroshock, pestaggio, tortura, ancora sesso… Rumlow era un animale difficile da saziare e sembrava non averne mai abbastanza. Lui non poteva mai toccarlo, perché se avesse potuto gli avrebbe staccato la testa dal corpo.

Quei ricordi avevano di nuovo occupato la sua mente, come fossero reali, e lo inibirono ancora una volta. Con un improvviso silenzio, ripose entrambe le sue mani sul petto, incrociandole a pugni serrati, mentre voltava il viso sul cuscino, i capelli che coprivano gran parte dello sguardo, e serrava di nuovo bocca e mascella. Il fiato era diventato veloce. Si sentiva soffocare.

“Buck…” lo chiamò ancora Steve, accarezzandogli il dorso del braccio dai muscoli tesi. Aveva detto che ci sarebbe voluta pazienza e lui doveva mantenere quella promessa. “Ti prego… guardami, Buck… Non ti farò nulla…”

Ma Bucky non rispondeva, continuava solo a voltargli il viso. Avrebbe voluto almeno che tornasse a respirare normalmente. Cosa diavolo gli avevano fatto, per ridurre così un ragazzo sano, amante della vita e dell’amore? In quel momento, sentiva addosso un furore che avrebbe potuto far esplodere in aria, con un solo pugno, tutta l’Hydra.

“Non succederà nulla, te lo prometto…” gli disse, avvicinandosi a posargli un piccolo bacio sulla testa. Poi, si spostò sulle gambe, per cercare il suo sguardo. Lo trovò con gli occhi lucidi e umidi e si sentì investire da una pena senza fine. Portò le dita a sfiorargli le ciocche di capelli che gli ricadevano sul viso, con una carezza, per liberarne la pelle e la guancia con il dorso, arrivando alle palpebre socchiuse e gonfie, da cui cadde una lacrima.

 _Cosa stai vedendo, Buck? Dove sei?_ , si chiese, limitandosi a dargli solo gentili carezze finché non si sarebbe calmato. In quel momento, si chiese se fosse il caso di continuare o se lasciar perdere e rimandare a un altro momento, a quando Bucky sarebbe stato meglio.

Bucky si era reso conto di aver di nuovo interrotto il contatto con Steve. Proprio mentre si stava finalmente permettendo di darsi una possibilità, la sua mente lo riportava alle atrocità che avevano commesso su di lui, sul suo corpo, e ne provava ribrezzo. Se Steve avesse saputo, non avrebbe continuato a sfiorarlo con quella gentilezza e delicatezza. Avrebbe visto solo un corpo usato e usurato da altri, fino a renderlo un rottame. Ridotto a una bambola che poteva solo essere scopata.

Sentiva tutta l’ingiustizia di non potersi donare all’unica persona che lo meritasse davvero, all’unica che volesse davvero la sua felicità e a cui avrebbe voluto davvero appartenere. Non era giusto. Steve meritava di stare con lui, di avere un compagno degno di questo nome…

Strinse fortemente i pugni per un attimo e poi volse di nuovo lo sguardo a Steve, fissandolo con una supplica:

“Prendimi, Steve” chiese, con la voce roca e bassa.

Steve rimase di sasso, con gli occhi spalancati a quella proposta. Sperava di non aver capito bene…

“Prendimi, senza aspettare. Non aspettarti nulla da me…” gli disse ancora, cercando di trattenere un singulto. “Non sono in grado di corrisponderti, quindi prendi quello che desideri e basta.”

Non era “in grado di corrisponderlo”… era una frase che riusciva a ferirlo nel profondo. E non solo quella…

“Ma no… Buck… Aspetta” balbettò, cercando di trovare qualcosa di razionale in tutto questo. “Non è affatto vero. Hai solo bisogno di tempo e non ho intenzione di fare nulla senza di te” cercò di rassicurarlo ancora, tentando di fargli capire che quello che desiderava era _lui_ e che tutto quello che voleva fare voleva farlo assieme a lui; ma Bucky si agitò ancora di più.

Si sollevò dal lenzuolo con un potente colpo di reni e si mise con le ginocchia sul materasso, posizionandosi tra le gambe divaricate di Steve. Lo guardò negli occhi con una strana luce esagitata, e gli prese il viso tra le mani, avvicinandolo al proprio.

“Sbrigati! Non aspettare. Fallo e basta!”

Si posizionò sopra di lui e iniziò a sfregare i boxer neri sopra i suoi, mosse subito le mani sui suoi fianchi per cercare di abbassarglieli e sfilarglieli. Sentiva il sesso di Steve già duro, andava solo stimolato un altro po’ e sarebbe stato pronto per penetrarlo. Le sue mani si muovevano veloci, il suo sguardo sembrava smanioso e il suo fiato si riversava sulla sua pelle con foga.

“Ti prego, Steve. Ti prego” mormorava, lasciando l’altro del tutto sconcertato davanti a quella reazione.

Ma dopo l’attimo di smarrimento, Steve fermò le sue mani e gliele sollevò, ben serrate, soprattutto quella in vibranio, guardandolo di nuovo negli occhi e rispondendogli in maniera diretta e decisa.

“Non ti prenderò così, Buck! Questo non sarebbe amore, sarebbe…”

Non riusciva nemmeno a dirlo, nella sua mente di uomo degli anni ‘40: _violenza sessuale_. _Stupro._

Non sarebbe stato da lui e non sarebbe stato nemmeno da “uomo”. E non avrebbe mai potuto farlo a Bucky. Chi faceva quelle cose era un bastardo, un criminale, un… Si irrigidì tutt’a un tratto, come se fosse di nuovo intrappolato nel ghiaccio.

“Devi! Altrimenti, non riuscirò a farlo!” esclamò Bucky, scuotendo la testa in un moto di disperazione. I suoi capelli lunghi seguivano il movimento agitato e accentuavano quella sensualità selvaggia che Bucky aveva acquisito. “Steve…” mormorò, con un gemito e un’altra lacrima che gli scendeva sul viso. Sperava che non l’avrebbe costretto a rivelare i suoi segreti e i suoi pensieri, facendolo sentire ancora umiliato.

Se lo avesse preso subito, la sofferenza sarebbe stata breve. Era quello l’unico pensiero che gli stava occupando la mente. I ricordi sarebbero passati, dopo sarebbe stato meglio, ma finché si sarebbe intestardito, quelle immagini sarebbero state lì a perseguitarlo.

Ma, almeno, Steve sarebbe stato bene. Non avrebbe avuto un partner “difettoso” e non avrebbe avuto sensi di colpa e non….

“Buck… Buck!...” si sentì chiamare, mentre il suo corpo veniva stretto da quello di Steve e avvolto dalle sue braccia, col viso sudato sulla sua spalla e lui che gli accarezzava i capelli per calmarlo, mentre rifiatava. “Ti prego, scusami. Perdonami” implorò questi, con una voce bassa e gentile, ma vibrante di dolore. “Non avrei dovuto insistere, scusa.” Sembrava finalmente consapevole della situazione che il compagno stava vivendo. “Non ti chiederò più di farlo senza che tu lo voglia. E non voglio più che tu pensi che _io_ lo voglia anche a costo di toglierti dignità” disse ancora, posando un lieve bacio sulla sua spalla e senza smettere di accarezzarlo. “Aspetterò che tu ti senta pronto, amore mio.”

Gli aveva lasciato le braccia libere, ma ora era come se ogni agitazione fosse scemata… Bucky si sentiva come scioccato dal cambiamento della situazione e, in quel momento, gli venne il pensiero che Steve avesse capito… che adesso _sapesse_ … e il suo corpo ebbe un brivido violento, le sue mani si aggrapparono a quella schiena forte e muscolosa, come un ultimo sostegno alla sua disperazione.

L’urlo di dolore che Steve sentì su di sé quella notte, simile a quello di una bestia macellata viva, non l’avrebbe mai scordato.


End file.
